Sabrina Grimm
Sabrina Grimm is the main protaganist of The Sisters Grimm. After the disappearance of her parents, Sabrina and her sister, Daphne, eventually are put into the care of their grandmother and start to follow the family business. Personality Sabrina is described as sarcastic,and brave. She has a deep distrust for Everafters, as her parents were kidnapped by them. She feels very responsible for her sister, Daphne, and is sometimes overprotective. She can be very stubborn. Her relationship with her family can be very rocky, as she disagrees with their opinions and beliefs often, but she loves them. Physical Description Sabrina has long blond hair and blue eyes. She tends to wear anything but has proven to hate very embarassing clothes such as the ridiculous outfit that Mr. Canis buys her in the first book. She is not one to care about fashion or looks, except when she tried using makeup to improve her appearance in book six. I book 9, she thinks of herself as a "card carrying member of the tom-boys club.", thus showing her lack of interest in what she wears, though when Mr Seven and Morgan Le Fay's wedding takes place, she does wish she had some nice clothes, so she could look pretty (leading the mirrors to tease her about Puck). She is actually a very pretty girl, but does not think so herself. In the future she is described as a beautiful blond-haired warrior. Special Abilities Sabrina Grimm has excellent detective skills, such as escaping, tracking, criminal psychology and clue-finding. Sabrina is strong: "proud of her right hook" and "she had successfully arm wrestled every boy at the orphanage (including two extremely humiliated janitors.)" Unlike her sister, Sabrina can't use magic; she is "touched," or addicted to it. Sabrina likes to think of herself as the "Queen of Sneaks" due to her ability to escape orphanages and other sticky situations. She gained this ability by learning to escape from many eccentric foster families. She is shown to be pretty athletic and seems to have a very high pain threshold, allowing her to ignore broken arms and pounding headaches in the heat of battle. She shows remarkable cunning and is able to think on her feet in any situation, something that comes in handy. She has shown a large amount of raw talent in self defence and general fighting. She is able to knock down Beauty and the Beast's daughter Natalie with one punch though the girl was much, much larger than her. She is also able to fight and win against Puck even though he is a *ahem* boy and more experienced in fighting. Despite all this, she seems unable realize her abilities as others do, often criticizing herself on mistakes she makes without realizing the good things she did. She has also stated a jealousy of certain Everafters with powers such as Puck thinking that his (Puck's) powers give him a fearlessness she wishes she had. She seems to have gotten over this bit in the third book saying being a Grimm makes her very powerful. Relationships Daphne Grimm Sabrina and Daphne have a relatively rocky relationship as sisters. When angry at her, Daphne tends to give her a cold shoulder, much to the annoyance of Sabrina. However, the sisters love each other and usually make up. Detective skill wise, Daphne thinks that when combining their skills, they "make a good team." Sabrina is very protective of her sister and felt responsible for her ever since the disappearance of their parents. However, in the series, Daphne (almost eight years old) dislikes being treated like a baby and starts acting more maturely to prove it. The sisters' biggest feud was when Sabrina stole Daphne's key to the weapon against the Big Bad Wolf, feeling her little sister was not responsible enough for it. As a result, Daphne stopped sharing a room with Sabrina and barely spoke to her. It took nearly a whole book (The Everafter War) for Daphne to forgive Sabrina. Daphne moved back into Sabrina's bedroom, commenting that "Granny snores" while Daphne slept with her. Puck See: Puck-Sabrina Relationship for more details Ever since their meeting in book one, Puck has been antagonistic to Sabrina. Sabrina, in return, insults him regularly, leading to a mutual hatred, despite that Granny Relda invited Puck into the family. However, the pair have some obvious romantic feelings for each others and signs of attraction were displayed since book two. In Book 3 Puck taunts Sabrina of wanting a boyfriend and he kisses her. This shows that he has a crush on her. Puck likes to prank Sabrina constantly, but romantically he is very protective of her, even handcuffing himself to her in book 6. It is revealed in book 5 that Puck has been aging for Sabrina. Everafters are immortal and can only grow older if they have a good reason to, such as a human romance. Still, he is horrified when they realize that he and Sabrina were married in the future. Puck seems to constantly show off, though he does so especially in front of Sabrina. Sabrina mostly denies any attraction to Puck, to her family and to herself. It is not until book eight when she finally admitted to herself that Puck is her first crush. Magic It is revealed in book 3, The Problem Child, that Sabrina has an addiction to magic. The addiction causes her extreme pleasure when she uses anything connected with magic. Daphne, on the other hand, turns out to be extremely good at magic. Granny Relda Sabrina and Granny Relda's relationship had a rocky start and Sabrina believed that she was insane for a while in book 1. Although she was frequently at odds wth the decision her grandmother made, she still loved her, and when in book 8 when Mirror took over Relda's body she swore to save her. Future Self In book five , Sabrina and her sister accidentally travel fifteen years forward in time, where Ferryport Landing is in a state of war and the Scarlet Hand is at full strength. There, Sabrina meets her twenty-six-year-old future self. Future Sabrina Grimm looks a lot of Sabrina, except older. Future Sabrina is a very skilled warrior and has an array of weapons at her at all times, including a sword, daggers, grenades, and a whip. Also, the future Grimm is married to Puck, who grew to match her age because of love. An epilogue, set 13 years after "The Council of Mirrors" (book 9) takes place at Sabrina's wedding. She is about to marry Bradley, her 'normal' fiance. However, as she is get ting ready for the wedding, it is evident that she is disappointed by Puck's absence, although she denies this when confronted by her sister. This is further reinforced when she looks around and feels (again) disappointed when she can't see Puck in the Wedding party, and even subconciously gets her hopes up that he will say or do something to stop the wedding (shown when the Minister asks the crowd for any objections towards the marriage). But before Sabrina and Bradley can say "I do", Puck (now a man of 25) decides to drop in, reeting her with a line so typical of the Trickster King "Hello Stinky", to which she can't help but grin. 16 years later, Sabrina and Puck are married and have 2 daughters. It is revealed that the couple decided not to tell their daughters about the world of Everafters, leading to the final book in the series ending with their oldest, Alison growing her fairy-wings, and discovering that she and her sister Emma are both fairy princesses. Category:Book of everafter Characters Sabrina Category:Everafters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Grimm Family